Jaden Korr The Continuation
by BlueShiftRecall
Summary: This story follows on from "Jaden Korr – The Beginning" and the game "Jedi Academy" where Jaden chooses the dark side path. I would recommened reading "Jaden Korr - The Beginning" and reading up about or playing the game 'Jedi Academy" before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

***Note Before You Read***  
Before reading this fan-fic I would recommend reading my other story "Jaden Korr – The Beginning" and playing / or reading on wiki what happens in the events of the game Jedi Academy. This story follows on from "Jaden Korr – The Beginning" and the game "Jedi Academy" where Jaden chooses the dark side path.  
***End Note***

**Jaden Korr – The Continuation**

**Chapter 1 – Reflection**

What a stupid fool Kyle was, Jaden thought to herself as she stood at the helm of her newly acquired star destroyer. He actually thought that he was going to walk in there and give her a couple of stupid Jedi preachy words and she'd just forgive him and the Jedi and everything would be alright? Jaden laughed out aloud and shook her head.

Turning around Jaden saw a man standing beside a control panel and walked over to him.

'Now who do we have here?' She said standing behind he man who instantly froze in his spot.

'I'm Corporal Rallion.' He said slowly turning around and looking at Jaden with fear in his eyes.

'Well from now on you'll be Admiral Rallion in charge of my ship here alright then?' She cooed looking down at him as he nodded. 'Keep this ship on course to exactly where I told you to go.' Jaden turned around and began to walk off the bridge but before she did she turned back around. 'Also get rid of that other Admirals body…I will no one loyal to that useless Tavion here and if you find anyone who still is kill them.' She watched as Tallion nodded quickly before she continued on and walked off the bridge.

What a sense of power! There was nothing like walking down the corridors of the star destroyer and have everyone on it bow down to you, move out of your way and look at you with fear in their eyes. How could she only see now that the Jedi were so weak? They wanted respect for being peacekeepers? Protecting others? How absurd when one can simply control others and demand respect!

Jaden thought back to her short time at the Academy and remembered how foolish she felt having to address the masters there as Master. They were so weak in comparison to her and yet she had to do as they told her even though it was obvious they were beneath her skill level.

She laughed to herself when she remembered how Kyle had always told her he didn't like titles, why was that? She had always thought it was because he simply wanted to be respected as a Jedi and not be seen to be better than anyone else but she knew now it was simply because he didn't deserve the title and he knew it! What a horrible teacher he was, he was always trying to convince her to do what was best and not to use the dark powers she had grown powerful in since long before she had even met him. How could Kyle not understand the thrill of the kill when they went to those pathetic planets and slaughtered those cowards? She knew he must have felt that power she felt when you held someones life in your very hands. How could he not admit he relished in it like she now admitted she did? It was never doing good that ever pushed her on it was the thrill of the next planet, the next kill.

She stopped for a moment to reflect on her pathetic old friend Rosh…hmm no actually she couldn't even consider that he was ever her friend. What a coward he was Jaden thought to herself as she chuckled. First he thought that he was a stronger Jedi than she was, then that even bigger fool Tavion actually thought he could be of use to her? How could that be? Couldn't she sense what Jaden had the very first time they had met in that Rosh was just a weak fool who thought he was something of a prodigy. Jaden sighed happily to herself when she remembered that moment oh so well when she killed that sniveling little coward and how he begged for his life only cemented his cowardice even more.

Pausing for a moment Jaden reflected briefly how hurt she had been when she realized that Rosh had turned on her, she had trusted him like she had trusted others in her life who had also betrayed her. That betrayal she felt when her old friend Wyr had lied to her all those years ago had been something that changed her because after that moment she had told herself that she would never again let someone betray her trust like that, no one would ever use her for their own ends again. Though Jaden did have to admit those feelings of hate, anger and betrayal she felt when that little fool Rosh betrayed her did actually help her more than she ever could have imagined. It was that moment, that single moment that signaled the arrival of the new dark Jaden who would never let someone hurt her again and a Jaden who instead of trying to hide her dark feelings could now embrace them and become so much more powerful then when she hid those feelings away.

Reaching what she assumed to be Tavion's quarters Jaden burst through the door open and looked inside and gagged in disgust, the entire room reeked of that old woman. What Jaden couldn't believe was how someone like Alora would actually follow someone as weak as Tavion? Kyle had even defeated her once and Kyle himself was also so weak so how could Alora ever consider Tavion someone of worth to follow? Tavion was even too frightened to face the Jedi on her own she had to seek the power of some ancient Jedi Lord who was long dead and completely useless. Ragnos had a chance back when he lived to do everything he wanted but now his time was long over and it was the new time of the Sith, the time of Darth Jaden had begun.

Jaden wasn't afraid to face the Jedi and slaughter them but she knew she wasn't yet ready, she had to gather her army together and lead a full on attack. She knew that Yavin 4 was the perfect place to lead the next assault on the already weakened Jedi. The entire academy there was full of students who would be nothing more than target practice for Jaden, it would be to easy however, there did lie one problem…Luke Skywalker. Jaden was not a fool herself and she knew that Luke was an extremely powerful Jedi and that his father Anakin / Darth Vader had also been an incredibly powerful Jedi/Sith. Of course Jaden was not afraid of Luke but she knew to face him she would need time and an army, she knew she first had destroy everything that was important to him and that meant the new Jedi Academy. If she was able to somehow lure him away for long enough that she and her armies could obliterate Yavin 4 and destroy every single Jedi and Jedi Student there it would surely weaken his spirit since it meant so much to him to rebuild what the Jedi once had.

Jaden could feel that she was tired but she knew she had no time to sleep, she had so much to prepare and to organize before she could conduct her assault on Yavin 4.

Turning her attention back to the scepter in her hand she closed her eyes and felt the dark power oozing from it. She was going to keep this dark power for herself there was no way she was going to use or share this with anyone! Tavion could have used this herself to make herself into such a powerful Sith but she was so weak that she didn't think she could handle such power and so would rather have given it to Ragnos who would have just killed her anyway. What a fool...but not that Jaden cared now because now she had the scepter and was going to use it only for her own gains.

Sitting down on the ground in a meditation pose Jaden placed the scepter down in front of her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and placed both her hands on the scepter and using her dark force power she began to absorb some of the power from the scepter. She felt the darkness all around her and she grinned at how powerful it was making her feel, how it honing her dark power skills, making her into unstoppable dark force...

'Pathetic…' Jaden heard a familiar voice as she opened her deep orange eyes and looked in front of her to see the faded shadow of Jerran standing there looking down pathetically at her.

'Jerran look at what I've become I have embraced my dark side like you always wanted.' Jaden said looking down at the scepter where through the force she could see black wisps slowly rising from scepter and encasing her arms as her life force absorbed the darkness.

'If you were really a powerful Jedi you would have saved me Jaden!' Jerran said angrily.

'No…no I couldn't...I...I tried.' Jaden said her frown and grin fading as she stared up at the figure.

'You were always pathetic Jaden and to think I wasted my time teaching you, you were useless.'

'I thought you…'

'You thought wrong you pathetic slave! You were better off in the slave trade at least then you would have pleased somebody instead of just letting everyone else around you die!' Jerran yelled as Jaden suddenly let go of the scepter and closed her eyes.

Breathing heavily and shaking slightly Jaden opened her eyes and looked up to see that Jerran was no longer standing there and that everything just looked the same as it had before and the scepter lay dormant on the ground in front of her. Looking down at her hands she could now see her connection to the scepter had been broken and she was no longer absorbing its dark power.

Standing up hesitantly Jaden stepped forward to where she had seen the ghostly Jerran standing but there was nothing there, she couldn't even sense that anything was even there at all. Was that really him? Jaden thought to herself as she stood there staring blankly. Did Jerran really have those feelings about her the entire time? In death was that what he really thought of her? As nothing more than a slave?

'No…' Jaden thought to herself as she shook her head. Jerran was the fool! He was just jealous because he had always known she was more powerful than he was. She knew now how he had been too scared to fully embrace the dark side and yet here she stood becoming everything he was too frightened to be. Pushing away those feelings of how those words hurt her deep inside Jaden focused on how those words filled her with hate and anger…she would show him how "useless" she was by becoming one of the most ruthless Sith in the galaxy and by destroying everyone who ever looked down at her with disgust as they had in the slave trade.

'We have arrived.' Jaden heard on the intercom in her room as she snapped out of her thoughts.

'Good time to finally forget.' Jaden sneered as she walked out of the room leaving the scepter inside and taking only her saber with her instead. She would return to absorb more darkness when she had finished what she was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Not Forgiven**

Jaden waited patiently as her pilot landed her Lamdba Class shuttle gently on the surface of Rylis.

'You will stay in the ship and not move an inch until I return, understand?' She glared back at the pilot who nodded as she walked out of the shuttle.

Jaden walked calmly through the destructed city which looked exactly the same as it had the very day she had left or rather the day when that pathetic excuse for a Jedi; Soli, came and apparently "rescued" her and took her to a place of safety.

She walked up to a familiar building in the city which had received quite a lot of damage but was sturdy enough that she could still walk inside. Walking over to a panel on the wall she spent a few moments trying to repair the broken computer before it was finally active again. Slicing through the data she soon found what she was looking for before turning around and walking back out of the building.

Jaden made her way through the deserted city until she reached where the city wall had once stood and began to walk through the forest to her old home on the planet.

It didn't take her long till she reached Jerran's small hut which appeared relatively undamaged. Jaden wasted no time in walking forward up towards the door and using the force to push the door wide open.

Looking inside she knew that this was the place that she needed to take care of if she was ever to leave her past on this planet behind her. Without even bothering to look at any of the items in the house she evenly placed several small bombs around the hut before walking back outside.

As she walked away from the hut she set off the detonators and at the sound of the explosion she grinned to herself, it was done, she had put everything that had happened on this world behind her and now it was time to use the information she had found in the city to finally get her revenge on those who had hurt her so much so many years ago.

-

Over the next week Jaden carefully sought out those who still supported Empire and wanted to bring down the Jedi and it wasn't long before she had begun to build up her army. It seemed as though quite a few people hated this new reign as much as her.

Controlling people who pretty much begged her for some type of ego boosting authority was extremely easy, all she had to do was promise a few people some power and whatever planet, town, city or moon they wanted and they would literally throw themselves at her feet. It was a pathetic display of those people or aliens who were to weak and frightened to do the work themselves and yet they were happy for her and her army to do the work whilst afterwards they would come in a simply take over whilst pledging allegiance to her. Jaden couldn't care less about these people but she knew without followers she had no chance in taking down what remained of the Jedi and the people who followed and believed in them.

These planets Jaden were visiting and redeeming for the New Empire weren't just planets that she was simply picking off randomly it was because she was on the hunt and each of these worlds held more clues to the location of those people she was looking for. Most of the planets she had seized had been large settlements of refugees from the fight against the Empire a year or so ago and so were full of men and women ready to get back into a fight and any fight they didn't care as long as they were paid and Jaden was happy to oblige by giving them whatever those who opposed her had when she disposed of them on the planets.

It took at least another week but finally Jaden found the final piece of the puzzle, she knew exactly where the people she was looking for were. Jaden ordered her small fleet of star destroyers to the planet. She wasn't simply going to get these people she wanted but she was going to make every living creature on that planet pledge themselves to her and her new empire or they would be killed.

-

'We have arrived.' Rallion said walking up beside Jaden who was standing on the bridge looking down at the planet.

'I can sense many lives down there which is excellent because even if most of them are against me and my New Empire killing them will still leave more than enough lowly, cowardly survivors for what I have planned.'

'What do you want us to do Lord Jaden?' He asked.

'Use your men to invade the major city, kill anyone who disobeys you and will not give their allegiance to me and the new empire. Those who surrender round them up in one area and those who in their wisdom decide they want to fight for with my for my New Empire put them elsewhere in the city. If you detect any ships leaving the planet's surface shoot them down and I don't care whether it's a transport vessel, single vessel or even a damn medical ship just kill them I want no one leaving this sector understood?' She looked down at him. 'Tell the pilots to to prepare the ships for our onslaught and ready my shuttle I will be leaving for the surface immediately.'

'Of course.' Rallion said looking after Jaden as she walked off the bridge.

-

When she arrived on the planet's surface she ordered her to pilot to stay inside the ship and kill an civilians who tried to board thinking it was some type of escape vessel.

Walking out of the ship she looked around her at the city which was in a complete state of disarray as her soldiers and clone troopers did what they did best hurting and killing. Jaden ignored the screams of the hundreds around her as they were either dragged away by her soldiers or simply shot down if they tried to run.

In the midst of the panic and chaos one young woman who wasn't looking where she was going bumped straight into Jaden who glared down at her.

'Please help me Jedi.' She said looking down at the lightsaber in Jaden's hand.

'The Jedi are finished you know and I would strongly recommend changing where your loyalties lay…' Jaden lent closer towards the woman. 'I would bow down to you new Sith Lord and my New Empire if you want to live.' Jaden grinned looking down at the wide eyed woman.

'No not after what the Sith did to us before!' She said sternly.

'A Shame.' Jaden said instantly pulling out her saber and cutting the woman down who screamed and fell to the floor causing a lot of the citizens trying to escape to pause and turn in their direction. 'This, this is what you will all suffer if you don't just give up and come with me!' Jaden yelled glaring at all the people around here. 'Only with your help citizens can you help me bring forth a new empire free of Jedi and their mind controlling methods! All you have to do is trust me and follow my orders and you will not only live but live free from under the Jedi or Republic's control!' She watched as a few of the civilians started to consider what she had said but she had no time to deal with these simple minded fools as she had a more important matter to deal with.

Casually stepping over the body of the dead woman in front of her Jaden continued towards a small building. As she neared the building she could feel the presence of the people she was after inside. The anticipation of finally getting her revenge was almost too much for her but she managed to control her excitement at the thought of revenge.

Walking up to the building door she threw it open using her force push before slowly walking inside where she saw a pitiful site, all the people inside appeared to be hiding like cowards! Slowly walking down the middle of the room she could sense the terror coming from every person in the room and it thrilled her but there was only one in this room she was really concerned with terrifying and she could she him huddled in the corner like a frightened animal.

'Oh my dear friend how are we?'

'You…I don't believe it could possibly be you...' Telo said trembling and staring up at Jaden who looked down at him on the floor.

Suddenly she saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked around to see a man trying to run towards the door, Jaden instantly used her force lightning on the man causing him to scream in agony before falling to floor.

'No one is going anywhere!' Jaden yelled. 'You will all be here and watch this man beg for his life for my and your amusement.' Jaden looked down at Telo.

'You, you wouldn't kill me would you? It was all Righter's fault he controlled everything it was him that punished you and Minara and the others it was his business not mine I just did as I was told!'

'Where is he?' Jaden asked menacingly. 'I can sense him nearby...'

'He is in one of the smaller apartment rooms behind me…'

'Excellent.' Jaden grinned…

After only a few moments Jaden easily disposed of Telo and the rest of the pathetic cowards in the room before stepping over Telo's body before walking through the door at the end of the room.

'Where are you my old Master?' Jaden cooed walking down the hallway before coming to stop at a doorway. 'I can sense you, you old fool.' Jaden said throwing the door open and walking inside to see Righter sitting down in a chair looking out the window.

'Just kill me I won't join you Sith!' He spat without turning around.

'I don't stab people in the back, I would much rather you turn around and face me when I stab you.' Jaden said boredly.

'That voice…it couldn't be…' Righter said turning around and looking at Jaden standing in the doorway. 'Jaden…'

'Look at this he actually remembers my name!' Jaden said with a laugh.

'I knew the names of all my slaves…'

'Where are they?!' Jaden said stepping forward. 'I have come to set them free from you worthless scum.'

'Telo didn't tell you…'

'Oh I didn't give him a chance before I killed him and every other coward in that room…and besides I always knew you were the pilot of this little slave trade you ran, you called the shots which means you are responsible for everything I went through!' Jaden said her voice rising as she spoke. 'It was you who treated me as though I was some worthless piece of trash, who treated me and the others so bad and it was you who left my on Rylis which makes you responsible for everything that happened on that planet! If you hadn't left me there then the Empire would never have invaded that cit and they would never have slaughtered everyone their including two important people in my life!'

'I was a slave trader Jaden but I always treated you and the others well! You had accommodation, food and water which was so much more than so many others in the galaxy had at the time. If it wasn't for me Jaden you would be dead! It was I who saved you from those animals that butchered you parents and your people. If it wasn't for me you would have died long ago. Yes I am not proud of having slaves but it provided a better life for me and you…'

'Stop making your pathetic excuses! You're just trying to play the card of how you were really the good guy in all of this but that stupid story won't cut it with me Righter.' She paused. 'Now tell me where are the other slaves are, where is Minara?'

'I no longer own them.'

'What.' Jaden snapped. 'Where are they?!'

'Times were hard and I could no longer afford to look after them or myself. My ship and everything I owned was taken from me not long after we left you on Rylis. I let them go on some planet...I can't even remember it's name and then I made my way here…'

'You let them go without any credits, no possessions or protection and on some hell hole of a planet that you can't even remember!'

'There was nothing I could do I had to look after myself…'

'I came too late to free them…' Jaden muttered to herself before recollecting herself. 'At least this trip wasn't completely wasted because at least finally I can kill you for everything you've done to me.'

'No Jaden listen to me I tried to help you if it wasn't for me you'd be dead!' Righter said his eyes widening as Jaden walked forward towards him.

'I will make sure that you suffer as much as I have for everything you have done to me…' Jaden said in a low voice igniting her lightsaber.

-

Walking out of the building some time later after finally killing the coward Righter Jaden emerged to see her Clone Captain standing there waiting for her.

'This city is in ruins my Lord, those who surrendered are gathered in the city center.'

'What of those who have agreed to help my New Empire?'

'We have separated them elsewhere Lord. What are we to do with them?'

'Get those fools aboard one of the Star Destroyers and give them some blasters, when we attack the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 we will send them in first to be cannon fodder for the young Jedi's in training and whilst they are busy with those fools you and your troops will then attack from behind and slaughter both them and the Jedi. The disarray it will cause will make it easy to slaughter them all especially if they have no idea who the enemy is and where we're attacking from.'

'What of the people in the city center who surrendered?' The Captain asked.

'I will speak to them.' Jaden said as she and the Captain marched back towards the city center.

When she arrived at the city center Jaden looked at the crowd of people in front of her and was a little disappointed that there wasn't more.

'Now you are the cowards who gave up without a fight but refuse to join my ranks in the New Empire.' She began. 'I am not a monster and I am not going to stand here and let you all be killed. You all will now be my slaves, your beautiful city is so rich in metal's which is something I need and that's where you come in. You all will be in charge of tearing this city down and helping to create and melt down more metal for my armies.' She paused. 'Any who refuse to do this will be killed without question but there are rewards for good work my slaves! Work long and hard and you will be given plenty of food and water and of course the New Empire's protection from the Jedi. Now what more could you want? Nothing? No one wants to say anything? Excellent! Well get to work.' She said with a grin before turning to her Captain. 'If anyone does not follow orders or do as they are told they die.' With that Jaden walked away and back towards her shuttle.

-

When the door to the shuttle opened in the docking bay Jaden looked down to see Rallion standing there waiting for her.

'Where to now Lord?' He asked.

'We will wait here for the moment I want to make sure those men and clones can handle the people on this planet and make sure that anyone who fled the city is found.'

'Of course.' Rallion said and watched as Jaden walked away.

Jaden walked back to her room and once she was inside she quickly closed the door behind her. Once she was inside she put her hands up to her face and started breathing heavily, trying to hold back the tears swelling in her eyes…what had she done? Jaden thought to herself as the feelings of hate, anger and satisfaction of her revenge slowly began to be replaced by feelings of guilt and sadness at what she had just done, had she really just killed nearly an entire city of innocent people and ruthlessly murdered her previous slave masters? Shaking her Jaden quickly tried to snap out her confusion as all these conflicting emotions raced through her head.

'No…this is for the best for everyone!' Jaden said to herself as she spun around and picked up the scepter and fell to her knees. She quickly closed her eyes and begin to absorb the dark energy within the scepter which instantly started to push away those feelings of guilt, fear and remorse and once again her mind became one with the feelings of hate and anger and at how satisfied she was with how she had finally killed Telo and Righter after everything they had done to her.

'You were too late to save me Jaden…' Jaden looked up to see the ghostly figure of Minara standing before here. 'I thought you cared about me.'

'I killed them Minara! I killed Telo and Righter for what they did to you and I.' Jaden said with a smile.

'I'm dead Jaden thanks to you and all you care about is yourself yet again!' Minara said angrily. 'It was always about you wasn't it? I always looked out for you but you never looked out for me did you? And now me and other slaves are dead because you didn't care.'

'I tried to save you! I did all this for you and the others, I'm-I'm sorry I was too late…'

'You know what Jaden I'm glad we left you on that planet and I want you to know I never really cared about you, I just used you to play the sympathy card with our clients to give me more credits.' Minara laughed down at Jaden. 'You're a worthless nobody Jaden how cares about no one but your self! You deserved to be nothing more than a slave!'

'No!' Jaden yelled throwing the scepter away from her and watching as Minara instantly disappeared from in front of her.

Standing up stiffly Jaden looked down at her hands that were shaking but not from fear but from the power she had just absorbed from the scepter, she could feel it running through her veins and through her mind.

Jaden would show Minara that she wasn't worthless, she was going to be a powerful Sith Master who wouldn't care for anybody but herself and controlling her New Empire. She knew if she had no one like Minara or even Jerran and Wyr to tie her down she could do what she wanted and never have to worry about ever disappointing or letting anyone down ever again, she chuckled maybe there was a bright side to them being dead after all. All her chains were now broken she was free from her past life all she had to do now was move on with her plans for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Surprises**

Once Jaden had realized that her latest venture of the take-over of the city on the refugee planet had been successful she left the system in charge of her clone Captain and her clones. It was an easy enough task for them to watch what remained of the civilians as they slowly tore down and destroyed their own city. What would happen to them once the entire city was gone and melted down? Jaden didn't care. The clones could just leave what was left of the civilians to their own ends and they could sort themselves out.

Meanwhile those citizens who had pledged themselves to fight for her were willfully idling their time on her Star Destroyers, (not hers of course she had no time to deal with such simpletons) much to the displeasure of her troops and men who had to put up with them. Jaden assured her men that the time when they would be used as nothing but a distraction and target practice for the clones and young Jedi would come but they just had to be patient. Her time to attack Yavin 4 would come soon she just had to wait a little longer and build her army up just a little more. She wanted to make sure this attack was well planned and organized to make sure that it didn't fail and that all the Jedi there were slaughtered quickly and quietly.

Jaden still had one small problem to deal with, Luke Skywalker. If he was there at Yavin 4 when she attacked she knew even with an army that one powerful Jedi such as Luke could easily turn the tide of the battle against her. But Jaden had a plan to get rid of him, at least for a little while whilst Yavin 4 was completely destroyed.

'You requested my presence Lord?' Rallion said walking into Jaden's quarters where she stood up and walked over to him.

'Do you think you have been serving me well Admiral?' She asked calmly.

'As long as your believe I'm doing…'

'No I didn't ask that question I asked what "you" think.' She grinned playfully looking at Rallion who looked extremely nervous.

'Yes.' He said looking up at Jaden who paused for a moment before nodding.

'You amuse me.' She laughed. 'However this was not the only reason I asked for you it's because I have task for you since you have served me well and because you think you're doing such a good job.' Jaden said twisting his words around, but he said nothing. 'I want you to send two of my Star Destroyers to a planet known as Dagobah.'

'Dagobah Lord?'

'Yes whilst I was at that soon to be destroyed Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 I clearly remember Luke telling us about that planet and I could sense that for some reason it was important to him though he never actually mentioned to me the exact reason. I believe if we are to distract him long enough to destroy Yavin 4 all we need to do is play a little game.' She paused. 'I want you to personally oversee the bombing of the surface of Dagobah, I don't care where you start or what you actually do just make sure you make your presence known. If that dirty world is as important to Luke as I think it is he won't be able to help himself running off like a little hero Jedi to save it leaving me able to lead the attack on Yavin 4.'

'What if he brings an entire armada against our Destroyers? We won't be able to escape.'

'You know what? That is a risk I can live with.' Jaden cooed happily. 'I want you to begin organizing this attack as soon as possible Admiral and I want this plan of mine to begin in at least a basic week from now and if it is not ready by this time somebody will have to answer for it understand?' She glared back at him as he quickly nodded. 'Now get out of here you have a lot of work to organize.' Jaden said and watched as Rallion quickly nodded before leaving the room.

Finally everything was slowly starting to slot together for Jaden and she knew it. Once Yavin 4 and the Jedi there were destroyed it was only a matter of time before the major worlds still loyal to the Jedi would realize how weak they are and would run to join her New Empire and bow at her feet. With nothing to hold her back now she was going to be unstoppable.

-

Over the next week to her request Rallion managed to organize two crews for the Star Destroyers that he would lead an attack on Dagobah at the same time that she and the rest of the fleet would proceed to Yavin 4 where they would lead a ground assault against the Jedi there.

Whilst Rallion organized these objectives Jaden continued to exploit the worlds on the outer rim of the galaxy which were full of refugees and other low lives that would do anything for her if it meant they would receive something as little a food or water in return. Some may think that these worlds on the outer reaches of the galaxy would not be worthy of Jaden's time but she knew she needed numbers if she ever wanted to rule the galaxy. She needed followers who could spread her word across the galaxy, she would not win if she only gathered up one huge army whilst populations of civilians still followed the Jedi because Jaden knew from lessons of old that civilian uprisings could play a huge role in whether or not a planet was under her control or not. She had to control the people and the armies.

Every now and then on these outer rim planets she would find survivors from the old Empire willing to join and follow her lead and these people were the people that Jaden made sure controlled the cities on these planets after she'd run through them with her troops and killed those who didn't want any part of this new Empire.

Whilst she was slowly gathering followers and gaining control of the outer rim of the galaxy she so far had met very little resistance from the Jedi which made her nervous that perhaps they too were also planning something against her. Yes she had seen rebels standing up against her and every now and then some rogue soldiers but as of yet no real Jedi Masters. Jaden knew that this was most likely due to one of two reasons. Firstly she had killed many on Korriban when she took the scepter from Tavion so their numbers were once against very low, secondly it could be due to the fact that Luke and the others were in fact planning a huge attack her and so were simply keeping out of her sight whilst they did this. Or perhaps it was a combination of both? Jaden didn't dwell too much on this though because she had to prepare herself and her army for the attack on Yavin 4 which was now only days away.

During this time Jaden continued to absorb more and more dark energy from the scepter which fueled her dark feelings and emotions inside but this was at a cost because whilst she did this she didn't sleep very much at all and always looked very tired. Her eyes had gone from a bright blue colour to a pale orange colour and her skin had darkened from the light purple it had once been when she was back at the academy to a darker greyer shade of purple. However Jaden didn't seem to notice any of these changes about herself, in fact she felt more in tune with her feelings than she ever had before, this scepter was helping her control those feelings she had never been able to control before like regret and remorse. She no longer had to worry about trying to control her strong feelings of hate and anger and she now had no one around to tell her she had to either. Nothing could get in her way now.

-

Finally the day arrived, the day when she would cement into the history books that she was not a Sith to be messed with as she took out the entire Jedi Academy and every single Jedi in training down there.

Rallion and his two Star Destroyers had made their way to Dagobah and she had a spy planted near the Dagobah system to indicate to her whether or not Skywalker and his little minions took the bait or not.

A few hours after the attack on Dagobah had commenced Jaden received word from her spies ship returning from the system that Skywalker had taken the bait and had arrived along with a small army of his own to fight off the Star Destroyers. Jaden ordered her Destroyer's to remain and warned that if they fled before they were ordered to then they would be better off dead.

Ordering her new Captain of Star Destroyer to Yavin 4 Jaden quickly left the bridge with her Clone Captain.

'I want you to send our new little civilian class soldiers down to my coordinates first Captain to distract those pesky Jedi down there.'

'Yes Lord.' The Captain nodded.

'After I give my word I want you to send your troops down there to clean up every living thing down there including any of those stupid civilian soldiers understood?'

'Yes Lord, what will you do?'

'I will go down in my shuttle not long after the civilian soldiers are sent down. I don't want to miss out on any of the fun.' Jaden grinned looking at the Captain who nodded as she made her way to the shuttle bay with her shuttle.

As soon as they entered the system the Star Destroyers that had been carrying the civilian soldiers immediately began to send them down to the surface coordinates Jaden had given them. Jaden watched from her shuttle as they descended to the surface but was surprised not long afterwards when she received word back from one of the Civilian soldier captains that the entire academy appeared to be empty.

'No…' Jaden thought to herself shaking her head, they couldn't have known she was coming! She had made sure that no one knew of her plans that could escape and tell Skywalker and the other Jedi what was happening. They had to be down there!

'Get me down there right now.' Jaden yelled at her pilot who quickly set the shuttle down on the surface not far from the academy entrance.

Drawing her lightsaber she marched out of the shuttle and up towards some of the civilian soldiers who were waiting outside.

'There is no one inside Lord.' One of them said looking at Jaden who ignored him and walked straight past him inside the academy.

Walking inside she could see the civilian soldiers just standing around looking a little disappointed but when they saw Jaden they seemed to immediately register how displeased and angry she was and quickly got of her way, none of them saying a word.

Jaden marched through the hallways of the Academy remembering all the times she had walked down them with Kyle or Rosh when she had been nothing but an overlooked Jedi prodigy they never took into consideration. But she had no time to recall such memories because she knew that someone had to be here, it just couldn't possibly be empty they had no idea what she was planning! Could they have all gone to Dagobah to protect it against her Star Destroyers? No that was impossible because she didn't' register any ships leaving this system in the past 48 hours.

Walking towards the entrance of the main hall at the Academy she burst through the doors in a rage and glared into the huge room where she saw that it was completely empty.

'No, this can't be.' Jaden said under her breath quickly walking into the middle of the room. In a fit of anger she yelled angrily at herself before hearing someone yelling and the sound of gunfire outside the room. Could it be that the Jedi had actually set a trap for her and now they were going to try and kill her? They could try Jaden thought to herself as she quickly called the commlink for her Star Destroyer. 'Send down the clones now I suspect that some of the Jedi might be hiding in the jungle for a surprise attack.'

'Do we continue with the plan Lord and kill the civilian soldiers as well?' Someone replied on the comm.

'Not at the moment.' Jaden paused as the she heard the gunfire stop, they couldn't have killed all her civilians soldiers yet could they? 'Come get me then you cowards I'm not afraid of you!' Jaden yelled looking around the room waiting for the Jedi to suddenly appear and attack her but when no one did she was surprised. What was going on!?

'I'm not afraid of you either Jaden.' That voice Jaden thought to herself as she spun around towards the door. It couldn't be…it was Wyr standing at the door looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh fantastic now I don't even have to be holding onto that scepter for me to see visions of my past!' Jaden said throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. 'What are you here to tell me? How horrible I am? How I let you down? How you died because of me?' Jaden laughed shaking her head.

'I'm not a vision Jaden and I think you can sense that.' Wyr said from the doorway looking at Jaden.

For the first time Jaden actually turned to look at him more carefully. She realized that he didn't appear to be a ghostly figure like what Jerran and Minara had looked like when they had appeared to her back on the Star Destroyer. Not only that but Wyr had changed he was no longer that teenager she remembered back on Rylis but he had grown up into a young man, her visions had always been of how she had last remembered Jerran and Minara and what they had looked like but Wyr had aged.

'I don't believe these lies! You're dead, I watched your ship be destroyed!' Jaden yelled shaking her head still not believing he could be real.

'Luckily Jaden my ships cockpit remained pretty much intact after the explosion which Jerran's ship took most of. When scavengers came to collect what pieces of valuable space junk remained they found me and took me away from Rylis…'

'Why didn't you ever come back for me then?' Jaden asked.

'I tried Jaden but the scavengers imprisoned me and took my saber so I couldn't escape, I couldn't get away to come find you but it was all I ever thought about.'

'Oh yes I remember now, Wyr the coward, Wyr the useless.' She laughed. 'So how did you escape then hmmm? Bore them to death?'

'I was rescued by a Jedi who then took me in as their new student.'

'I feel for that Jedi because wow I mean since you refuse to kill anyone or hurt anything your ability to be useful in anyway is non-existent.' She rolled her eyes.

'If you're trying to get me angry then you won't succeed Jaden.' He said calmly.

'What are you trying to do here Wyr?'

'I heard about what happened to you Jaden and I don't believe you have fallen to the Dark Side. I believe you still have some good left inside you, I came against my orders to help you.'

Jaden pretended to yawn. 'You have been hanging around with those Jedi for way to long spouting that gibberish at me. I'm afraid the Jaden you once knew is no longer here, the old Jaden who would let people hurt her and get away with it is gone completely and has been replaced with a new Jaden one who will never again let anyone put her down or hurt her.' Jaden drew her lightsaber. 'I came here to kill every single Jedi at this godforsaken academy but it appears I'm too late so I'll just have to do with killing just one but before I kill you old friend I do need to know two things, where did all the Jedi go and how did they know I was coming?'

'Master Skywalker believed that this was the obvious place for an attack from you and so he evacuated Yavin 4 over a week ago and the students have been moved elsewhere for their safety.'

'Tell me where they are Wyr.' Jaden glared.

'I'm afraid I can't do that Jaden.'

'You will tell me.' Jaden said with a grin as she began to walk forward towards him as he ignited his yellow bladed saber causing Jaden to stop and laugh. 'Oh you're actually going to fight me? Come on then Wyr.' She said stopping where she was and disengaging her saber. 'Kill me Wyr, I have put my saber away and I'm open for your attack. Come on then kill me.' She teased.

'I won't hurt you Jaden.' He said with a sigh as he disengaged his saber and looked up at her.

'Oh what a shame because I don't feel the same way.' She grinned and without a second thought shocked him using her force lightning causing him to yell in pain and drop to his knees on the ground in front of her. 'You promised on Rylis Wyr that everything would alright and you lied!' She hit him again with another stroke of force lightning. 'You lied to me! Like everyone always has! But I'm no longer going to stand for that, for you or anybody else trying to control me and my emotions. I always had a black heart Wyr and you knew that all a long. You were always frightened of me weren't you and that's why you betrayed me and left me to die.' She yelled. 'You will pay for betraying my trust…' She struck him again. '…you will pay for making me believe that you actually cared about me only to then leave me scared and alone for all those years…' Jaden took a deep breath and looked down at Wyr on the ground in front of her. 'Don't you have anything to say?' She said looking down at him on the ground.

'Jaden…I…'

'Actually you know what? I don't care.' She said calmly as she pulled out her saber. 'Time to die.'

Going in for the killing blow she was stunned when suddenly another saber stopped her and she looked up in shock to see Kyle standing there glaring at her. Before she had time to say or do anything Kyle took his chance and instantly force pushed her away sending her flying backwards into the middle of the hall onto the floor. Coming to a hard landing Jaden instantly jumped back up.

'How did you get in here?' She snarled.

'Those new soldiers of yours didn't really put up much of a fight.'

'It was you I heard outside killing them not Wyr.' Jaden said quickly.

'Yes and you arrived too late Jaden Luke has already exacted Yavin 4.' Kyle continued staring at Jaden who hadn't moved.

'Really Kyle I never could have guessed.' She said rolling her eyes as she watched Wyr struggle to his feet. 'Wyr I don't like the new company you keep. You picked probably the absolute worst master to teach you you know. I mean Kyle here failed me miserably and he ended up getting that idiot Rosh killed and he was even to scared to kill Tavion.' Jaden laughed. 'Why Luke looks upon you so highly I have no idea.'

'I came here to stop you Jaden.'

'Why did Wyr tag along then?' She said boredly.

'He came against my wishes but he..' Kyle was cut off by jaden

'You must know by now that Wyr is some kind of non-killing Jedi who has already told me he wouldn't hurt me so he's useless to you. Now that leaves you who I defeated once so defeating you a second time now that I'm even more powerful thanks to that scepter will be easy…'

'You have been absorbing the dark power of the scepter.' Kyle said in shook. 'Jaden you have no idea what dark forces you are playing with.'

'Oh I do understand Kyle! These dark emotions, powers and forces are making me stronger than I ever could have imagined. If I stayed with you I would never had risen to the heights I have now. Admit it Kyle you always knew how powerful I was.'

'I will stop you Jaden…' Kyle said walking forward towards her.

'Ah finally the old master versus the student something one always looks forward to.' She grinned but before either of them could take another step the ground beneath them suddenly shook. 'Finally my reinforcements have arrived, you will be no match for me and my newly acquired army Master not even you can take us all on.'

Kyle looked back at her for a moment and quickly thought to himself.

'Your right Jaden it isn't time yet but it will come I promise you.'

'What? You're not going anywhere!' She yelled as she watched Kyle and Wyr spin around towards the huge doors inside the room they were next to. Jaden quickly ran after them but she didn't have time to reach them before they walked through the doorway and Kyle instantly force pushed the doors shut. 'You cowards! Come back and fight me.' Jaden yelled forcing the doors open only to see her storm troopers standing there looking at her. 'Where did they go?' Jaden said looking at them.

'Who Lord?'

'You idiots!' Jaden said force pushing them out of the way before running down the hall, they couldn't have gotten far she thought to herself.

Jaden searched the academy for hours until she finally realized that the two had escaped, she couldn't even sense them nearby anymore. She was furious that her entire operation on the planet had turned into nothing but a disaster.

Returning to her shuttle she ordered all her troops and civilian soldiers off the planet immediately. When she returned to her Star Destroyer she ordered that the entire Jedi Academy was to be bombed and shelled to the ground, she wanted nothing left standing on that entire side of the planet. Jaden also heard from her Captain that one of Star Destroyers had been destroyed at Dagobah and the other one had received considerable damage but they did manage to do a lot of damage to the surface of Dagobah something which Jaden didn't care about.

'Get us out of here.' Jaden order her Captain before walking off the bridge and back towards her room in the ship.

When she entered her room she immediately let her anger and frustration at what had happened out as she threw her lightsaber angrily against the wall. How in the universe could Wyr be alive? She thought to herself as she paced slightly in her room, she could have sworn that he had been killed over Rylis. She had mourned both him and Jerran ever since and yet suddenly he appears out of nowhere and immediately starts trying to control her again? He never cared about her and she knew it…she knew he never did…she thought to herself as she clenched her fists. Closing her eyes she began to flash back down to Yavin 4 and watched in her mind in third person as she saw herself standing there torturing Wyr with her lightning...she could see her face grinning as she did, she was enjoying hurting him.

'No that's not…I didn't want…' Jaden said softly to herself putting her hands up to her face as she kept trying to convince herself that he deserved it for never coming back to her and that he lied about trying. It was all just lies to make her feel sorry for him. He was just playing with her emotions because he knew she did care about him once but that was before he forgot about her!

Letting her emotional barrier down for just a split second allowed all the emotions of regret, remorse and pain for what she had just done again begin to run through her mind as she couldn't control her inner conflict over what she had just done to Wyr. Reaching out she quickly grabbed the scepter and instantly used the force to begin absorbing those dark forces again to push away the thoughts and replace them with anger again and satisfaction that what she had just done was right not wrong. She used it to once build a wall around those emotions at the back of her mind.

Calming down she breathed in deeply and opened her eyes as she looked down at the scepter watching it's dark energy swirl around it. Kyle will pay for trying to stop and kill her and Wyr will pay for lying to her again for letting her down and trying to control her by playing with her emotions…he meant nothing to her now that she knew who he really was and his intentions to control and harm her like so many others. They were both going to pay for looking down upon the might of Darth Jaden and her new Empire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Changes**

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy a few days after the events on Yavin 4 Luke and Kyle meet on Republic Cruiser.

'I heard about what happened on Yavin 4 Kyle.' Luke said turning to him.

'I had to go bring him back Luke I knew Jaden would have killed him.'

'I understand Kyle there is no need to explain your actions to me.' Luke paused. 'News of Jaden using all that power within the scepter on herself is very distressing.'

'She doesn't know what dark powers she is playing with…and I can sense that this dark power is what is really controlling her now whether she knows it or not.'

'I'm afraid of what will happen when the power of the scepter runs out Kyle, I fear the repercussions may lead her to desperate acts which will see both herself and others killed.' Luke again paused and sighed. 'I'm sorry Kyle I blame myself for this I should have told you about her past but I sensed when I spoke to her at the Academy that she had put it behind her and embraced the light side. I was wrong.'

'What's done is done Luke but what are we to do now? We both know we cannot let her continue her domination of the outer worlds she will soon gain enough followers to begin attacking the major worlds and if she finds our new academy…'

'I do have a plan and if you are willing it will take both you and your new student to complete it.' Luke said looking past Kyle as Wyr entered the room.

'You wanted to see me Master Skywalker.' Wyr said walking up to the two.

'This situation is far too dangerous for Wyr Luke. Jaden has already proved that she will kill him if given the chance.'

'I can't stand back and watch what she's doing to herself and others I know there must still be good within her…' Wyr said quickly.

'I agree Wyr and that is why we be patient.'

'Patient?' I don't understand Luke.' Kyle said looking confused.

'As I have mentioned before when the power of the scepter runs out she will need to source her dark energy from elsewhere and there is only place in the galaxy I believe holds enough dark power to try and sustain her dark powers.'

'Korriban.' Kyle said looking up at Luke who nodded. 'But how does Wyr fit into this? He is not ready to face Jaden again, her power has grown since embracing the dark side and the scepters power.'

'I'm afraid if all else fails Wyr here may be the one who will need to put an end to Darth Jaden.' Luke said to turning to him.

'I can't kill her Master.' Wyr confessed.

'I understand your feelings however you must understand that if you do not and she claims Korriban she will have enough dark power to fuel her anger and power for many years and millions across the galaxy will die. I feel that both you and Kyle will play an important role in the upcoming battle and I know if the time arises Kyle will stop his former student but I need that assurance from you to young Wyr that you will do the same.'

'I promise I will try.' Wyr said with a sigh.

'Don't worry about it kid I'll have your back.' Kyle said patting Wyr on the shoulder but it didn't seem to comfort him at all.

'Now what's the plan for when Jaden seeks out the dark force powers on Korriban Luke?' Kyle asked.

'I believe that by the time Jaden seeks out Korriban she will be desperate this I believe will work in our favor. What I suggest we do is…'

-

'Loose that ship Admiral and I promise you that that broken arm of yours will be the least of your worries.' Jaden said angrily as she looked out the window of her Star Destroyer at the medium sized transport vessel in front of her that they were chasing and firing upon.

'Fire everything at that ship! If it enters hyperspace we'll lose it!' Rallion yelled at his men on the bridge.

Jaden watched as the ship in front of her Destroyer tried in vain to try and evade them but she knew it was to no avail because she had caught it by surprise and hadn't given it much of a chance to get away before she began to fire upon it.

'Bring it in.' Jaden said before turning around and marching off the Bridge as the Destroyer used it's tractor beam to bring the ship on board into the hanger.

As Jaden walked towards the hanger she reflected briefly back on the disaster that had occurred at Yavin 4 a few days ago and when she thought about it she could help but grow angry. The whole thing was a complete embarrassment not only did she achieve nothing but she didn't even get a chance to kill anyone either! She knew that the people in her fleet were talking about it and how she failed but she knew they quickly stopped whenever she was around. If she found any one talking about how it was a failure or that it was her fault then they'd be dead before they even hit the ground.

Walking into the hanger she looked at the ship in front of her that appeared on the outside to be quite badly damaged and she hoped that the occupants inside weren't dead or else Rallion would be in a lot of trouble. She did however have to give her Admiral a little credit because even in the face of the onslaught against them at Dagobah when Luke and his allies attacked her two Destroyer's Rallion managed to still follow her orders against the odds and actually survive bringing her back at least that one badly damaged Destroyer.

'Do you want us to board with you Lord?' One of her clone captains said walking up to her as she walked towards the ship.

'No you and your men will wait outside if anyone tries to escape shoot them.'

'Yes Lord.' The Captain said and watched as Jaden walked up the small ramp onto the vessel.

Once inside she glared around at the ship wondering who on board was going to make the first mistake by trying to jump out and attack her. She was surprised however when no one appeared. She rolled her eyes, they weren't going to play some foolish game of hide and seek were they? However the idea of a hide and seek game quickly ended when a someone a few meters in front of her revealed themselves.

'It's good to see you alive.' Jaden said looking at the person.

'I am surprised you are wasting your time with me Jaden or should I say Darth Jaden?' Master Soli said in a cold voice.

'You know if my Admiral had accidently killed you and the other people on this ship he would have been in a lot of trouble.' Jaden laughed. 'Oh and yes I am not a fool so wherever your little crew is hiding tell them not to bother because it won't help.'

'I ask you to take me prisoner but leave my crew alone they are of no use to you.' Soli said quickly. 'I will put up no resistance.'

'Oh how admiral of you Soli I think I might cry.' Jaden said shaking her head in disgust. 'Now where are they?' Jaden said looking around her playfully.

'I will not let you harm them.' Soli said quickly drawing her lightsaber.

'You challenge me!?' Jaden shook her head. 'If you must.' Jaden said drawing her own saber. 'But you know what? I'm actually in a hurry other stuff to do you know…' Using her force lightning Jaden shoot it straight at Soli who hadn't expected it and was hit by the full force causing her to yell and drop her saber. 'Pathetic! No wonder Luke only ever sent you on missions to find force sensitive children, you're so weak! Now to those crew members.'

Leaving Soli panting on the floor Jaden boredly walked through the ship following her senses as they drew her towards the very back of the ship.

'Yes in here.' Jaden cooed as she flung the door open and was instantly shocked at what she saw. The crew Soli she had sense were nothing more than a group of about 4 or 5 children all huddled in the corner and Jaden knew instantly that they were all force sensitive. Jaden watched as they stared up at her with fear in their eyes.

'You would kill children? How far you have fallen...' Soli said as Jaden peered behind her to see Soili standing in the distance.

Jaden stared down at the children and in their eyes suddenly saw a reflection of herself at that age when those monsters had invaded her village and slaughtered her people before killing her parents in front of her and taking her away to the slave trade.

Jaden quickly recollected herself. 'Does your deal still stand Jedi?'

'What?'

'If you give yourself to me without a fight then I will allow these children to freely leave my Destroyer.'

'Of course.' Soli said curiously as Jaden turned around to face her.

'Give me your saber.' Jaden said as Soli held out her hand with her saber and using the force Jaden quickly pulled it to her own hand. 'Get out now.' Walking with Soli the two left the transport vessel where immediately her clone Captain walked up to her.

'Lord what do you want us to with the ship?'

'Just let it go back out into space and leave it there.'

'You can't do that! The children will die if no one finds them!' Soli said angrily.

'Enough of your preaching, Jedi!' Jaden yelled as she angrily force pushed Soli away. 'Do as I say Captain.'

'Yes Lord right away.'

'Tell the Admiral to get away from this location and back to the outer rim, I will not stay here with only my one destroyer in case those Jedi decide this is an opportunity for one of their little surprise attacks. If you need me I will be in the torture cell with our prisoner.'

'Yes Lord.'

With that Jaden a Soli slowly walked out of the hanger and into the next hall where they walked towards the cells.

'What do you plan on doing to me?' Soli asked.

'I will ask you questions and you will answer, it's just that simple.' Jaden said with a grin.

When the two of them arrived at the cell block Jaden pushed Soli inside and closed the door behind her.

'If I may, may I ask one final question of you before I am to be tortured?' Soli said turning to look at Jaden who frowned and thought for a moment.

'Fine I will grant my prisoner one last request.' Jaden said force pushing Soli into the chair in front of her.

'I know you are using the power of the scepter to increase your power Jaden and it is this driving these dark acts but tell me…tell me Jaden what happens when the scepters power disappears? How will you fuel your darkness then? I can sense good still deep within you…'

'You amuse me with your words but the scepter simply increases my lust for power not fuels it silly little Jedi. My power will never run out! But this is not the time for speaking about such things because now it's my turn and I will find out from you where the new Jedi Academy is…'

'How could you possibly destroy our new academy when you can't even bring yourself to kill children!' Soli said her voice rising.

'Don't you dare try and use one act of perhaps misguided kindess against me!' Jaden yelled. 'You will tell me!'

-

After a few hours Jaden finally left the cell room leaving behind one dead Jedi but Jaden didn't care for she now knew the location of the new Jedi Academy.

'Dispose of the dead Jedi I won't have it messing up my ship.' Jaden said calmly to one of her clones waiting outside the cell.

'Yes Lord.'

'I will be in my chambers.' With that Jaden turned around and walked back to her room on the ship leaving her clones to clean up the mess she had left behind.

As she walked back to her chambers Jaden couldn't help but wonder if what Soli had said was correct, could the power she was absorbing from the sceptre really have its limits? Could it really all just run out? Jaden sensed that Soli hadn't been lying but how could the scepter just simply run out of dark energy? It wasn't possible was it?

Walking into her room she immediately looked over at the scepter and walked over to it and picked it up. Slowly Jaden sat down on the ground in a meditation pose and held the scepter in her hands and closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply Jaden began to absorb more the dark energy from the it...

'I know you will one day turn away from all of this Jaden…'

Opening her eyes she looked up to see the ghostly figure of her old friend Rosh standing before her.

'Where are the insults Rosh? Aren't you angry at me that I gave in to my dark side and killed you.' Jaden sneered. 'Let's hear them you weak little coward.'

'I forgive you Jaden.'

'What no! You can't!' Jaden said in shock. 'You hate me!'

'Do I?'

Jaden quickly let go of the scepter but was surprised when the ghostly figure of Rosh didn't disappear.

'No…no…you don't exist anymore I killed you!' Jaden said quickly standing up.

'You were always stronger than me so why don't you show it by turning away from this Jaden.' Rosh said and slowly disappeared from in front of her.

'No…I won't turn back! This is me now!' Jaden yelled at thin air.

Quickly bending down she picked up the scepter and held it in her hands but she suddenly realized that the dark power she could once sense inside was slowly ebbing away, draining. This was all Soli's doing! Jaden convinced herself shaking her head, she had done something to her and now the scepter was being effected.

Dropping the scepter down onto the ground Jaden put her hands up to the side of her head and clenched her fists.

'No I will not let that wall blocking those feelings come back…They don't control me anymore they are not who I am anymore, I am Darth Jaden who will destroy everyone who hurt her and bring a New Empire to the Galaxy.' Jaden said talking to herself as she closed her eyes.


End file.
